Finding Sky - Zed's POV
by A-Tea-Drinking-Stereotype
Summary: Zed's an angry, motorcycle riding teenage guy forced to witness horrific crimes because of what he is. When he meets Sky Bright he's not impressed - she's just another person who can't possibly understand. All that changes when he finds out what she is to him on a football field. Sky Bright: Soulfinder. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! Sorry, exams are really kicking my ass.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Sky - Zed's POV

Chapter 1

Sometimes I hate my gifts.

Yves tells me there's a new girl starting today as if I haven't known for weeks. Of course, I know. I know her and Tina - a boringly nice girl with dreadlocks - would be fast friends. I know the first words she'll ever say to me are 'You twins?' I even know what she's going to wear - a union jack hoodie. Hell of a way to blend in, New Girl.

I knew all of this because of my stupid gift; it didn't really leave any room for surprises.

'Zed, you need to leave now. Yves left fifteen minutes ago! You're already late,' Mum says, giving me a stern look that would almost mask her worry if I wasn't a mind-reader.

'He left early; the nerd wanted to join maths club or chess club or something. I'm already late, what's a couple more minutes?' I ask.

Leaning back in my chair, I gear myself for an argument because, if I know my Mum, she will not let this go. In her mind I can see she's worried about me. She expected this from the older children - the loneliness, the anger, the apathy - not her youngest. By all rights it really should be Trace going off the rails but it wasn't. It was me.

She's lost hope that I'll get over it like Trace and Victor did. They both rode bikes at the early hours in the morning, got in bar-fights and had no time for authority. Now they _are _the authorities; it's like one of those sucky lifetime documentaries where some misunderstood kid completely turns his life around.

Mum open her mouth the speak but I cut her off. Now, I get to look forward to the lecture from Dad about respecting her. Dad adored Mum, she never wanted for anything with him around.

'Fine. I'm going,' I declare, getting up and stretching lazily.

I missed most of first period - music with Mr Keneally. Now, there's a man who doesn't like me. I saunter in, barely glancing at him. He seems to decide it's not worth it and launches in to a lecture on the importance of harmonising and not trying to be the star when all that's required is you fading to the background. Finally, the bell rings, drowning out the conclusion to his theatrical speech.

'Mr Benedict,' Mr Keneally eyes flash dangerously, as the other students dutifully file out the room like the ordinary people they are, 'I'm waiting for your brilliant excuse as to why you missed half of my class this morning.'

Most people would mutter an apology and escape but not me. Call me a trouble-maker but I can't resist the urge to push a teacher's buttons. If they want respect then they can damn well earn it like everyone else.

'I was busy. My schedule's a little full at the moment.'

I smirk as I watch his face changer colour, in his mind he's cursing me out, calling me all the things a teacher can't say to a student. The very idea that music isn't the most important thing to me offends him.

'Well, you'll have to clear it if you want to be in band, now, won't you?'

He thinks he's won. Even Mr Keneally knows I love music. It just speaks to me in a way I've never been able to explain. But I don't need a crappy high school band to play and I certainly don't need this teacher. I open my mouth to say just that, with maybe a couple of threats thrown in when Mum's voice rushes in my mind.

_Zed Benedict, don't you dare! They'll expel you and then what will you do? A high school drop out with no prospect; how would you look after your soulfinder?_

I take her advice, because Keneally would just love for me to be expelled, and don't reply. Everything I do always seems to come back to my soulfinder with Mum. She's worried, in the deepest recesses of her mind, that I'll go too far and even a soulfinder won't be able to save me.

I don't care about my soulfinder though. I already know I'll never find her. Soulfinders are for do-gooders like my brothers not guys who are teetering perilously between bad and good like me.

* * *

Ditching last period, I put my sunglasses on and wait against my bike. I do enough exercise for the Net - you have too if you don't want to die - and I'll be damned if I'm forced to run around for a disgustingly overweight teacher who should really practice what he preaches. I could run circles around Mr Bruner and he knows it.I don't bother to go home; all I'd get was more worried looks from whichever family members were home. Though, I thought, tempted, Xav's probably on the slopes and Mum and Dad are probably running the ski lift…

Just as I'm about to head out of there, Ray saunters over. He wades up a detention slip and throws it at me. Using telekinesis I make it veer dramatically and miss before snickering.

'Nice throw. Detention?' I ask, more out of obligation that anything.

Ray's one of the few people who'll put up with me when I'm at my worst. Unlike Jake who has a tendency to get scared - though if I said that he'd try to bash my face in - and call my brothers for backup.

'Biology, man. Who needs it?' He says in disgust, lighting a cigarette and leaning against his bike, 'All I did was ask Miss Simon if she wanted an oral report…'

Ray gives me a crude grin and I'm left in no doubt that those weren't the words he used. Charming.

I may be angry at the world but my Mum would kill me if I disrespected a woman like that. Hell, my whole family would. In a family of Savants, woman are sacred: you never know which girl might be _the _girl.

The bell rings and students begin to spill out of the building. I catch a glimpse of the new girl. She's kind of cute, I guess. If you're in to the whole blonde hair and blue eyes vulnerable look. Which I may or may not be.

Dispelling all thoughts of the new girl - seriously, it's not like she matters - I swing my leg over my bike, offer a short 'bye' to my friends and speed out of there.

When I get home, Mum's put me on house arrest. There's no explanation and I don't bother to ask. With Mum you never know, she's been known to ground us for things we haven't even done yet. She'd probably seen me working my frustrations out on some poor unsuspecting guy in the bar. She knows I fight, and I know she knows I fight, but we never speak about it. Foolishly, she hopes I'll get it together like my brothers did.

But I'm falling and the whole family knows nothing short of a miracle can save me now.

**AN - Thanks for reading! This probably won't come out as fast as Needing Her. I'll write this when I'm bored or stuck on the plot for my next fanfic. For those of you who read Needing Her hers a vote update: Trace - 3, Uriel - 4, Victor - 2 and Will - 1. **

**Anyway thank you all for reading this. Tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!**

Chapter 2

Almost a week has passed since the new girl's first day. It's lunchtime and, again, I'm leaning against my bike. Jake's bragging about his latest conquest. None of it's true though, a lazy dip in to his mind reveals. He just wants the kind of notoriety Ray and I have. Ray's the school bully - really, there's no nice way to put it. He preys on the defenceless then recounts his tales as if they'd impress us. In total there five of us who sit out on our bikes everyday. I wouldn't say we were friends, more like we all had one thing in common - we didn't give a shit.

People like to look at angry guys, some girls even like to approach us hoping to be the one to turn us in to submissive little lapdogs, but no one actually wants to be around when the anger escapes. Except other angry people. Because, who else needs a good fistfight?

_Zed, where are you? _Yves' irritated voice bursts in to my mind, _Are you coming to band or not?_

Sighing, I consider ditching but decide against it. I don't have a set of drums at home and I haven't been able to practice since before the start of the new term. I'm itching to play.

I stroll in, interrupting Keneally as he terrorises the new girl, and go and sit beside Yves, receiving only a sour look in return. Big Brother's loosing patience with me.

As if I were a murderer masquerading as a student, people shift uneasily in their seats like they can sense my pent-up rage and I can feel the wariness rolling off them in waves; I don't need to read their mind to know I have that effect on people. My reputation - which had recently gotten worse as I struggled to handle my anger - was enough to put people ill at ease. I know I've gotten worse but, for some reason, everyone else noticing has left me infuriated - a bull with a red flag flashing in front of it's eyes.

Of course, there was also the superficial girls who only saw my appearance. My brothers and I were all used to it; we aren't blind, we know we're not ugly. We were used to lingering touches from overly helpful shop assistants, eyelashes fluttering when we asked for the time, or the less subtle girls who stuck their chests out and boldly asked for our numbers. None of them my type. To be honest, I'm beginning to wonder just what my type is.

…_getting sick of his macho-act. Just needs to grow up and deal like the rest of us. Maybe Mum's right, maybe we just need to find his soulfinder. The programme I've been working on isn't right though, too many variables…_

My blatant gawking in to my big brother's head is interrupted by none other than Mr Keneally who glowers at me dramatically as if I'd taken a baseball bat to his precious piano.

Oh yeah, that's the second time I've been late to his class. This should be interesting.

'Mr Benedict, so kind of you to join us,' Keneally says sardonically, all humour leaching out of his eyes, 'All of us are thrilled you've torn yourself away from your no doubt far more important schedule to make music with us, even if your arrival is somewhat tardy.'

'I'm late?' I question like I hadn't noticed I'd burst in mid-lecture.

Yves strikes me in the stomach with his elbow, _Zed, just apologise already. Some of us actually want to play._

'Yes, you are late. I believe it is custom in this school to apologize to the teacher if you arrive after they do.'

A part of me wants the tell him to go to hell and get out of my face. Another part wants to hit him over the head with Yves' clarinet. I'm raring for an all-out shouting match. I haven't properly released my anger in ages, what with Mum's grounding and my new reputation making people reluctant to even stand up to me.

'Sorry,' I force out after a short pause, ignoring my more violent desires.

I almost laugh at the amount of relief circuiting some of the students minds. Where's there sense of excitement? Who doesn't want to witness a teacher loosing it completely?

'You're not - but that'll have to do. Watch your step, Mr Benedict: you may be talented but I'm not interested in prima donnas who don't know how to treat their fellow musicians. You, Miss Bright, are you a team player?' Mr Keneally calls me out on my insincere apology before turning back to the new girl, who seems to be wishing she could disappear, 'Or are you afflicted with the same attitude as our Zed Benedict?'

'I…I don't know. But I've been late too,' she says hesitatingly, looking like a frightened lamb and I'm the Big Bad Wolf.

Mr Keneally turns his attention back to band without another word, cajoling the new girl in to playing the piano even though she clearly doesn't want too. Keneally's very full-on. He doesn't allow anyone to fade in to the background if they deserve the spotlight. Of course, he wishes I'd fade away.

'Zed, get over here.'

Looking up I realise Keneally's dished out the parts. Without asking I strut towards the drums: even if that's not where I'm supposed to be it's what I came here to play. Keneally will just have to deal.

We begin and, finally, I feel some of my anger repent, releasing me from it's stronghold. For a little while I'm Zed Benedict: musician, seventh son of Karla and Saul Benedict, member of the Savant Net and not this bitter husk of a person I've become. All to soon the music ends and, with it, my anger returns bubbling inside me as if to punish me for its absence.

'Very good, nay, excellent!' Proclaims Mr Keneally in true dramatic style, causing me to roll my eyes, before winking conspiratorially at the new girl, 'I fear I've just been bumped from the jazz band.'

Then Mr Keneally launched in to his annual lecture on rehearsal times and I gaze outside, mind-numbing bored. I've heard this lecture too many times - both because I've been present and because of my stupid future-telling gift. Grudgingly I admit to myself the new girl was good on the piano. Before I'd gotten bitter I might have even told her so, but now I glower like the though offends me.

_I want to meet the new girl, _Yves says telepathically, _Please be nice._

_No promises, _I smirk, hanging back to wait for him.

'Hi. You're good.' Yves says, smiling friendlily at the new girl.

Shyly, she mutters her thanks before Yves drags me in to the conversation.

'That idiot's my brother, Zed.' He indicates me with a mocking roll of the eyes that pisses me off.

'Come on, Yves.'

'Don't mind him. He's like this with everyone.'

'You twins?' And there it is, the first words she speaks to me - well, first words that are semi-aimed at me. My scowl deepens.

It's not her fault really, I'm more pissed off that nothing spontaneous can happen in my life. Only my family can really surprise me now, seeing as my gift doesn't work too well on them.

I sift through the New Girl's mind, bored already. Huh, 'A fallen hero,' eh? She's more perceptive that I thought. By all rights I should be a hero: I'm a seventh child, I can see the future, read minds and I'm currently on the side of the angels. But I'm not a hero. Heroes are selfless, they _want _to help people and use their gifts for good. The fact I just shamelessly sifted through her thoughts proves that wrong. I know if I don't find balance soon I'll fall completely. Dad thinks the only way for me to find balance is a soulfinder but I disagree. Vick and Trace are balanced, maybe not happy, but definitely balance - they immersed themselves in work. Uriel and Yves immerse themselves in academics. Xav and Will have their pranks. Me? All I have is a penchant for motorbikes and a bad attitude.

'No way. I've a year on him. I'm a senior. He's the baby of the family.'

'Gee, thanks, bro. I'm sure she wanted to know that,' I snap, foot tapping impatiently.

All I want to do is get out of this stuffy room and away from this English girl. I wonder what she'd think if the roles were reversed - if she could read _my _mind. Maybe then she'd be able to tell me what the hell is going on inside my head.

My thought are interrupted by my gift. No matter how much I try to suppress it, it happens anyway.

It's dark, the new girl's walking…alone, I think. Two men. A scream. The glint of a knife. Her terrified face. The images flash through my mind with blinding speed.

Yves recognises my distant expression and begins to pull me away muttering a quick 'see you later.'

Ominously she hums an exit tune that sounds remarkably like the death march.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN - Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! And you can vote as many times as you like, within reason, so maybe once per chapter at the most? You don't have to vote multiple times. Anyway, please tell me what you think: I really appreciate it. Thanks.**

Chapter 3

In that hopes that if I was kept busy I wouldn't get in trouble, Dad gave me shopping duty. Which was the least desired chore, right after cleaning the toilets. With a family as big as mine - made up largely of ever-hungry males - food shopping turned in to an all day trip. More often than not which ever unfortunate was forced to do it even had to go back for a second trip because Xav just _had _to have Lucky Charms or Victor _needed _that fancy coffee he liked. He doesn't even live here anymore; he can buy his own damn coffee.

Quickly I survey the cart, making sure I'd gotten everything. I had the nagging suspicion I'd forgotten something but I ignored it. The sooner I got this home the sooner I could go out and take out my anger on some drugged-up junkie in a bar. I shove the seemingly endless bags in the boot of Dad's car before speeding off in the direction of home. I couldn't take my bike, not if I didn't want to balance the bags on my head. Which I _could_, though it would be slightly conspicuous.

Pulling up outside the house I send a message to my brothers.

_Xav, Yves get down here. I bought the stupid stuff - you can put it away._

Xav scored bathroom duty over a prank he pulled on Vick. Apparently, switching his presentation on a Savant crime ring which spans almost the whole world for photos of kittens is _not _funny. Vick about killed him for it; Xav thought it was hilarious. Though he's wary about how Victor will extract his revenge. At the moment Xav's just avoiding him, with a gift like Victor's there really are no limits to what he can make Xav do. The last time Xav pulled a prank of this proportion Victor made him come out as being bisexual in front of the school during the Christmas concert.

Of course, that only got us a lecture on being accepting of others no matter their sexuality from Mum.

It was almost as bad as the sex talk.

They start unpacking the bags while I lazily watch, smirking. Sometimes I wished my brothers were quick to anger like me, then I might get a decent fight in the comfort of my own home.

'You're going to have to go back,' Sings Xav, doing a victory dance.

Believe me, I have no idea how we're related.

'Why?' I demand, scowling at him.

'You forgot Mum's weird yoghurt stuff.'

Xav aims an amused smirk at me as I internally swear. See, if you forget something of Mum's there's no getting out of it. If I'd forgotten something we all used then I could force one of my brothers to get it - they need it too and if I don't get it then someone else has too. But, funnily enough, Mum was Dad's soulfinder and was treated like a princess in this family. Sighing, I grab the keys to my bike and left to get the stupid yoghurt, resisting the urge to punch the smug look right off of Xav's face.

…_Wolfman, but can you help the English midget reach the sauce? _

As I'm looking for Mum's yoghurt - which I seriously can't find anywhere - the ridiculously loud thoughts of the new girl thunder through my head. Wolfman? What am I - a comic book villain? Out of the corner of my eye I see her jump for something on the top shelf. Well, this is sure to be entertaining. The girl's barely five foot.

As anticipated she toppled down, smashing the glass contained in the process. That looked sore.

'Bummer!' The new girl exclaimed involuntarily.

'Sky Bright, I won't stand for such unladylike language!' Internally I snort, imaging Mrs Hoffman's reaction if she ever talked to my friends - ever second word that came out of their mouths was 'unladylike,' she'd probably have a heart attack.

'I'm not paying for that, Leanne,' Mrs Hoffman declares as if the idea offended her. Jesus Christ, woman, no one asked you to pay. And no one would; Mrs Hoffman was one scary old lady when she wanted to be.

'It was my fault,' The English girl owned up, pulling out a crumpled five dollar bill and mourning the loss of her 'chocolate treat.'

'Put your money away, honey. It was an accident. We all saw that,' She said as if there were hundreds of witnesses.

Taking pity on the mortified new girl, I walk over and easily get a jar of sauce, giving it to Mrs Hoffman. Carefully, I keep my face blank and unfriendly. I really don't want to be drawn in to conversation with Mrs Hoffman.

'Thank you, Zed. It is Zed, isn't it?' She beams at me though a glimpse in her mind reveals she's looking for gossip. Great, I'll never escape.

I give her a curt nod hoping my unwillingness to talk will thwart her plans.

'How are your parents, Zed dear?'

'They're okay…ma'am,' I add on reluctantly - surprising the new girl.

Hasn't she realised? America's big on manners; not even I can escape them, believe me I've tried.

'And your older brothers, what are they doing these days?' The same thing they were doing when you cornered Yves with that question.

'Bye,' The English girl mutters before retreating.

'Traitor.' I mutter back. What happened to never leaving a man behind?

Suddenly, I remember my vision from last week and it's like an ice cube to the brain. It's dark outside, what if tonight's the night the new girl gets stabbed?

'Bye, Mrs Hoffman.'

'You didn't answer-'

'I have to go,' I'll pay for that later but as for now it doesn't matter.

I swing on to my bike and follow the girl. I don't want too and I certainly don't need too but I don't need _more _blood on my hands. Plus, my family would never forgive me if I let her die. The old me would never have let an innocent die.

Scowling I follow her out of obligation. Weaving through traffic I slow down when I spot her. This is such a stalker-move. If anyone saw this I'd be labelled the town creep.

Finally, she arrived at the safety of her front gate and I do a wheelie before speeding off. Not before I catch the tenor of her loud thoughts. I roll my eyes when she thinks I was trying to intimidate her. Really, does she think I have nothing better to do than follow a short English girl home?

She'd die of embarrassment if I knew how much time she spent wondering about me? I smirk to myself. I know exactly how much she wonders about me. I know that, in the supposed safety of her own mind, she calls me Wolfman.

Sighing, I push all thoughts of the new girl out of my mind and head home. I never did get Mum's yoghurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trace calls late at night and breaks the news: there's been a shooting and the whole family needs to get to Denver as soon as possible. We race in to the car half-asleep and, in Xav's case, half-dressed. The drive is silent as we all steel ourselves for what we're about to witness. We meet the rest of my brothers in Denver before heading to the room the witnesses are being kept in. Well, here goes nothing.

The whole Benedict family sits in a circle with the witnesses. They saw the Denver shooting. Pale, drawn faces look to all of us for guidance though one man is old enough to be my father. Even Will is quiet and the easy-going smile gone from his face - we all know this isn't going to be pretty. Just another day in the office for the Benedict family though.

'We're here to help get evidence,' Dad says soothingly, to the youngest.

She just a child really. No more than eight with wisps of soft blonde hair and frightened blue eyes that remind me of Sky. Absently I wonder if Sky's been stabbed while I've been away. Something tightens painfully in my chest but I ignore it. After all she's just be another person I couldn't save to add to the ever-growing list.

'Why don't we start with the youngest?' Mum says, just wanting this ordeal to be over for the girl.

'What…what do I need to do?' The girl asks, eyes darting around as she inches closer to her father.

'Nothing, sweetie. We'll do all the work.'

One by one my family uses their gifts and I see it all. Trace isn't here, he's busy with Victor at the crime scene seeing if they can find anything useful there. The murderers have gone on the run and its our job to track them down.

Xav's not here either. He tried to heal the man's sister but she died screaming anyway. For once Xav had shut up and retreated to help those with injuries he could actually heal.

Last up is Uriel, our eyes meet and we both know this isn't going to be pleasant for either of us. See, with Uri's gift you actually experience the things they experience - the fear, the pain, all of it.

He murmured words of reassurance to the girl before closing his eyes and concentrating.

It was a nice day. Mummy and Daddy were taking us to the park with all the family. The stork had just brought my brand new baby brother and I wanted to play with him. Mummy said okay as long as I was gentle.

Daddy pulled me closer to him, glancing at a man. The man was angry, shouting at someone else and gesturing wildly. Then more men appeared on each side of the road, slinking out of the shadows like ghosts . I didn't like it, we were in between the men, so I hid behind Auntie Kaye. A loud bang sounded and I brought my hands to my ears. Mummy started screaming as she clutched my brother to her. Danny was bleeding. Maybe he'd had a nose bleed like yesterday. I peak closer and Daddy turns and shouts at me to run. Not before I see Danny though, and the mess that used to be his head. Then Mummy falls to her knees, eyes wide as blood pools out of her stomach. The bullet hit her too. She drops Danny but I guess it doesn't matter. He's dead.

Daddy grabs me and throws me around the corner as members of our family drop, each with blood pouring in a never-ending stream.

The last thing I see before I faint is Danny. Twisted with half his head missing, laying in a pool of other's blood.

The memory draws to a close. I jump to my feet and run out the room. I have to get out of here. I can't do this anymore. I can't see the vile things people do to each other and still justify my helping them. Once I escape the room I turn and violently throw up. I'm even crying and I'm not ashamed - if you'd seen that you'd cry too. I can't get the image of the baby out of my head. Jesus Christ, who did that? Who hurt a _baby_?

Mum's followed me out the room and, even though she's so much shorter than me, wraps her arms around me and pulls my head to her shoulder.

In the end Trace and Victor catch the bad-guys without much difficulty. They weren't that smart: it's who they are that's the problem. Kelly's. Once again our family's stuck our necks out for others and all we get in return in psychopaths hell-bent on revenge. Isn't life fun?

The second we get back to Wrickenridge I take off for the Ghost Town. At this time of year it's completely deserted - there are no tourists to make the trek there and any locals who want to see it have already seen it. It's where I go when being a Savant gets to be too much. When I have to process the horrific things I've witnessed.

Of course, when I properly need to think someone else is already there. The new girl. Well, looks like she didn't get stabbed in my absence.

I step on a twig, accidentally announcing me presence. The girl swings round fearfully - so she should, she's in the middle of nowhere. Anyone could run up and stab her; doesn't she have any sense?

'Perfect, just what I need,' My heads so filled with the violence from the shooting, I can't deal with this girl now and her drama.

'I'm going.'

'Forget it. I'll come back later.' Curiously I try to dig deeper than her surface thoughts. Why's she even here? What is the little girl from England doing in a deserted Ghost town?

'Please - don't do that,' She shivers, closing her eyes.

'Don't do what?' She can feel that? How? She isn't a Savant.

'Look at me like that.' The girl blushes, worrying about what I'd think of her before she turned and hurried away from me. I'm not letting her get away that easily.

'Look at you like what?' I demand, following after her.

'I don't want to talk about it. Forget it.' Wow, girl was brave when she was being elusive. Most people mutter an apology and run in the opposite direction.

'Hey, I'm talking to you,' I grab her arm before releasing it - intimidation won't get me anywhere, she'll think I'm threatening her, 'Look…er…Sky, isn't it?'

That's what Mrs Hoffman called her, right?

'I've got to tell you something,' I stare upwards mentally cursing God for giving me these gifts. There much more hassle than there worth sometimes, 'There's something you need to know.'

If I warn her about her impending stabbing, will it prevent it? Or cause it to happen? I figure I'll take a risk and deliver a vague warning then call us even and leave her to it.

'What?' Sky ask, eyeing me warily like I might attack her.

'Be careful at night. Don't go out alone.' There. That couldn't bring about a stabbing, could it?

'What do you mean?'

'The other night I saw…Look, just be careful, okay?'

_No, not okay. He was one scary guy._

'You've got that right,' I respond automatically,

_What? I hadn't said that aloud, had I?_

Fuck, I'd answered her thoughts. In annoyance I swiftly kick the closet object - whatever it is - it's metal and hurts like a bitch. I don't know what I was expecting it to feel like. Of course kicking metal hurts.

Sky hugs herself, making her almost impossibly smaller.

_This is my fault. I'd done something - I don't know what - something to set him off._

Why are her thoughts so obnoxiously loud? Why can't I shut them out?

'No, you haven't!' I shout. Why on Earth is she blaming my temper tantrum on herself? 'None of it is your fault, you hear?' I speak quieter, talking mostly to myself, 'And I'm just scaring the hell out of you, aren't I?'

Sky freezes up like a leaf in winter.

'Fine. I'll leave,' I escape towards the trees, swearing violently at my own incompetence.

Hell, even Xav could have handled that better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay, I'll admit it: my gifts don't suck all the time. There's the good times like now. Seeing every twist in the water and acting on it means I shot ahead of my brothers, winning by a fair amount, much to their chagrin.

It's been a couple of weeks since I'd talked to Sky and I hadn't seen her since. Well, if I had I hadn't noticed - the girl had the uncanny ability to fade in to the background. I didn't follow her home or look for her at night. I'd warned her, what she did with my warning was her own prerogative.

Quickly, I climbed out of my kayak before my brothers could extract their revenge.

'Zed, that's not fair! You promised you wouldn't look ahead!' Xav shouted petulantly completely ignoring the fact that I can't just switch my gifts off.

Yves rolls his eyes at Xav's childishness, 'Xav, you know Zed has an unfair advantage: accept it already.'

Rather than reply, Xav picked me up and throw me in the water shouting, 'It's still unfair!'

Grinning I grabbed Xav and pulled him in, making sure to splash Yves in the process: why should they get to stay dry when I'm soaked? He falls easily knowing it's useless to resist me.

'Come on, you two.' Yves mutters leaning over to help us out, 'We promised we'd help Dad, remember?'

Xav gives me a shove and we both collapse to the ground laughing at nothing. I've missed this and I can tell my brothers have too. My bad moods have affected more than just me, I realise.

_Boys, _Dad's voice sounds in our minds. I can almost hear the smile in his voice. _Which of you is taking the kayaker?_

'Get the raft launched, Dad, and I'll be right with you when I get changed. Zed'll take the kayaker,' Xav shouts in response.

The second he says it I see a flash of images in my mind. The kayaker - Neil Something-or-Other - ignoring all instructions, thinking he knows best. Myself getting angrier and angrier until I speed ahead leaving him alone for the trickiest part of the course.

'You two take the kayaker: he's going to be an idiot,' I mutter, good mood suddenly forgotten.

My brothers sigh as if they knew it was too good to be true and nod before changing in to dry clothes.

'Xav and Yves are going to take the kayaker,' I tell Dad hoping I'll be spared the lecture on following through with your responsibilities.

'I thought that was your job.'

'Yeah, well, I saw that he was going to be a jerk. Yves's better at handling that.'

Dad gives me a look before reprimanding me mentally, prevented from speaking outloud by the teenage masses studying our conversation, _Zed, your mother's talked to you about this. Just because you see something being difficult doesn't mean you don't do it._

_Yeah, okay, Dad. I get it. Relax, I only switched kayaking for rafting, it's not the end of the world._

_That's not the point, Zed._

Everyone clambers in to the raft, taking their assigned places. The new girl - Sky, I really needed to start calling her by her name - was seated next to me in the middle of the raft. Was there no escaping this girl?

'If it gets rough, link arms with your neighbours. Girls up my end, make sure your feet stay in the toeholds on the bottom of the raft when it starts to buck. They'll keep you from falling in.' I ignore my Dad as he gives advice to Sky; she won't follow it, she's too scared of me to touch me with a ten-foot pole let alone link arms with me.

'Not worried about the boys then, is he?' Nelson mutters in disgust, irritating me immediately. I may rag on my family but their _my _family; I'm allowed to. Nelson sure as hell isn't.

'He thinks men should be able to look after themselves. Got a problem with that?' I retort, glowering at him. It's actually a pretty popular Savant view, if not a bit old-fashioned. We don't think women are any less than men but it's natural for a Savant male to look after himself and his soulfinder; it's just the way it is.

'Nope.'

Would it kill him to stand up for what he believes in? Coward.

We push off and I concentrate of paddling and the surge of the water beneath us. Sky looks terrified, her knuckles white from clinging on to her seat.

'Oh my God, we're never going to survive that!' Sky shouts as we rush forward, staring at the white water in terror.

'Yee-ha!' Shouts Nelson, grinning at Sky's reaction.

'Devil's Cauldron's looking a bit frisky. Keep us central, boys.' Dad orders having to shout over the rush of water.

The Jaw's theme tune thunders in to my mind the second I forget to keep my shields up. What is with Sky and her abnormally loud mind? I swear her thoughts just pour in to my head.

She's thrown about like a rag doll, slamming in to Nelson and then me. Eventually she links arms with Nelson but, as predicted, doesn't even consider doing the same with me.

We get stuck on a rock and it's as we're lurching about freeing ourselves that I have another vision. Couldn't I just go one day without knowing what would happen?

I see Sky lose her balance, her blue eyes wide in terror as her arms flail looking for something to hold on to. Next, her mess of blonde hair disappearing under the water. She doesn't surface.

Quickly, I throw myself on top of her using my body weight to hold her in the raft.

'Keep hold or you'll fall in!' I shout at her.

Sky struggles against me and the raft lurches violently, throwing her into the water. Shit, I _caused _this. Stupid visions.

_Float! _I scream in to her mind.

I will not be the reason she dies. I could live with her being stabbed but this would be completely my fault. Sky wouldn't hear the words but she'd get the gist of them, enough that she'll react accordingly.

She clings on to a boulder for dear life as we steer the raft towards her. Nelson and I grab her and haul her shivering form onboard.

'She's fine!' I declare before anyone can panic - Tina looks close to having a breakdown, 'A bit scraped up but fine.'

The rest of the course is done in relative silence and I studiously ignore Dad's angry glare. Hey, the girls fine. No harm, no foul, right?

When we stop, Sky's the first to jump out of the raft.

'Sky, you really okay?' Tina asks, concern radiating off of her.

'Fine. Whose brilliant idea was this anyway? What is this - kill-a-foreigner week?'

'I thought we'd lost you,' Tina claims dramatically.

'You know something, Tina: I'm not cut out for this great outdoors stuff you Coloradans do.'

'Sure you are. You were just unlucky.'

Yeah, unlucky that you were seated next to a Savant who was only trying to help: next time I'll leave her to drown.

'You alright, Sky?' Dad asks her, 'What happened?'

'He flattened me - made me lose my grip!' Sky almost shouts.

Wow, never seen the girl angry before: it's kind of hot.

'I realised what was going to happen - I tried to warn her,' I reply trying to tell Dad I'd had a vision without actually saying the words.

'You _made _it happen,' Sky scowls angrily.

She's right but I'm not about to admit that, 'I tried to stop it - shoulda just left you to it.'

'Yeah, perhaps you should - and then I wouldn't be freezing to death here!'

'Enough!' Dad shouts, giving me a hard look, 'Sky, get in the jeep before you get any colder. Zed, a word.'

She nods and obediently climbs in to the car, wrapping herself in towels.

'Zed-'

'Dad, I was only trying to help! I saw her drowning and tried to prevent it - I'm not going to apologise for that!' I shout, keeping my voice low enough that the normal people in the jeep couldn't hear us.

'I know, Zed, but Sky doesn't. See things from her perspective: all she saw was you tackling her, causing her to fall in. She doesn't know about your visions and she can't' Dad reasons but I don't want to hear it, so I do what I do best.

'It's not fair!' I shout before storming off in the forest, leaving Dad to sort the equipment on his own.

I try and save her life and only get blamed: I should have just let her drown.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I spent most of last night out again. I knew all that was waiting for me at home was a lecture about my reaction to Sky. I guess Dad was right in a way: I couldn't expect her to understand, she isn't like us but that still doesn't make it fair. I was only trying to help. Jesus, I'm damned if I help and damned if I don't.

When Sky arrives at school I'm outside leaning against my bike again. The guys are giving me a wide berth, they knew when I'm this wound up not even they want to get in my way.

I scowl as the new girl's thoughts invade my mind _again. _Aretha Franklin? She could at least have the decency to blast good music in to my head.

'Just what is your problem?' Sky demands.

I would be impressed that she'd actually approached me if it wasn't for her cowardly thoughts swirling franticly through her head as she wonders what the hell she's doing. Absently I pull on my shades leaving my face a frustrating emotional blank, something which I know annoys people endlessly.

'What?'

The guys who had been so wary of me earlier were not smirking, giving the new girl arrogant looks.

'I almost got drowned yesterday, thanks to you and you made it sound like it was my fault.'

I reply with silence. I've found if you don't say anything people find you more intimidating than any empty threat will make you. Sky's chin jerks up in furious determination, her cheeks darken angrily. Well, look at that - the shy girl from England isn't so mousey after all. I think I like it.

'You were more to blame than I was for what happened in the raft,' The girl's confidence fades completely and I take advantage of it immediately.

'I was to _blame?_' Why the hell won't this girl leave me alone? Why is everyone on my case recently? How dare she? I was trying to save her pathetic life; she should be thanking me, not demanding an apology she'll never get.

'I knew zilch about rafting - you were the expert - go figure who was most in the wrong.'

'Who's the angry chick, Zed?' asks Ray injecting a leer in to his expression. That guy has a sick fascination with angry girls - seriously, his last girlfriend terrified even me.

'No one.' I reply immediately.

It's true - she's not anyone to me - but a part of me doesn't want Ray taking an interest in her. He'd ruin her. I don't have to like Sky to want her to stay the same: the world needs some nice people and she seems like she fit's the bill.

'I am not "no one". At least I'm not an arrogant pain-in-the-backside with a permanent sneer.' She retaliates, hurt by my dismissal.

_Shut up, Sky, shut up. I must have developed a death wish._

I almost smile: how can she be so impressively self-assured to ripe into me but at the same time be such a frightened, insecure child? I kind of like that she feels afraid but does it anyway, it's much more impressive.

'Zed, she's got you nailed,' laughs Erik who joins Ray in his leering.

I don't pay him any mind though, Erik's harmless though he looks like he's dipped his head in a deep-frier, his hair's _that _greasy. I resist the urge to point out that this tiny girl has more courage in her little finger than he has in his whole body. Erik's never stood up to me, even before I became more angry, he's always been wary of me.

'Yeah, she's something else.' I agree, examining the girl with newfound interest, 'Run along, BoPeep.'

Sky strides away, her head held high, leaving me staring after her. People part out of her way, scrambling to get out of the way of the girl brave enough to call out Zed Benedict. Much to my shock I realise something about the new girl from England. Sky Bright's kind of cute.

I'll admit it: after Sky's brave show of anger I've been more aware of the girl. Don't get me wrong, I don't go looking for her like some deranged stalker, but if I do happen to cross her path I notice it. Which is definitely something with someone as disengaged as me. Eventually soccer day rolls around and it's the first time I've spend any length of time in Sky's presence. Unfortunately for her, it's going to be a disaster for her team - I don't even need my gift to know that. I'm good at football, so sue me.

My team wins the coin toss. Because of racial stereotyping, Sky is made captain of Team B despite never having played before. I'm captain of Team A and even I feel a bit sorry for her as she attempts to share out positions without even knowing their names. Not sorry enough to hold back though. Coming from a family of seven boys means I'm undeniably more competitive than most.

My team's winning 5-0 and poor Sky looks like she's wishing for invisibility, she's a step away from asking the ball to please stop going in the goal. Half-times called and I can hear Sky being reamed out by her team as she struggles to defend herself.

Half-time ends and Sky trudges reluctantly back to her goal - she must not know we switch halfway. Even I pity her at the moment so I grab her arm to tell her.

'What now? Gonna rub it in some more that I'm rubbish? No need, my team's done that already.' Sky snaps. Her bright blue eyes flash dangerously as if daring me to even try. I resist the temptation.

'No, Sky, I was going to tell you that you're down that end this half.' I tell her patiently.

A penalty is called and the shouts and jeers of the teenaged crowd grow louder. They have no mercy for the small English girl. Internally sighing, I decide my reputation can take a knock for this girl.

_Dive to your left, _I command.

Sky rubbed her head, confused. She hadn't heard me, had she? She's only supposed to get the gist of what I'm saying.

_Dive to your left, _I repeat forcefully.

I kick the ball, carefully aiming to the left and it strikes Sky in the stomach. She curls around it as the crowd goes wild. See, _now _they support the underdog.

I go to help her up: judging from her pained expression maybe I kicked it a little too hard.

'Are you okay?' I offer her my hand.

'I saved it.' Sky mutters looking dazed and staring at the ball in confusion.

'Yeah, we saw,' I smile as she accepts my help in pulling her up

'Did you help me?'

'Now why would I do that?'

_Thank you very much, O mighty one, _Sky's sarcastic voice thunders in to my mind. Her worlds light up my mind, a kaleidoscope of colours swirl endlessly as I turn and stare at her.

Fly away blonde curls frame her pale face, blue eyes regard me warily. She can't be much over five foot - why didn't I notice? Surely, I should have known.

During the rest of the games I don't take my eyes off Sky once. If I do she might run off. I've already made a mess of this, I realise. I've been nothing but nasty to Sky, maybe if I'd just talked to her I would have known. Maybe she'd actually like me. Who would have thought it though? Certainly not me. Angry, violent Zed Benedict ending up with a sweet, shy English rose?

Mum's going to freak. I've actually found her. Finally I let my happiness run through me - so what if she's not what I expected, hell, I never expected to even find her. I've found her, on a football pitch of all places. Sky Bright: My Soulfinder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day at school I look for Sky everywhere but, again, the girl has an uncanny ability to blend in. Of course, I bump into her when I'm not even looking.

'Hi, Zed,' said some girl.

'Oh, hi,' I muttered back. Did I know her? I felt like I did. Then I see Sky trying to hide behind Tina. So, she's still afraid of me. Great, just great. I have to make this right.

'I didn't get a chance to congradulate you, Sky. You made an awesome save.'

I'd spent all of last night - well in to the small hours of the morning - thinking of how to win Sky over. She didn't seem like the type for grand gestures and overdramatic declarations of emotion, or atleast I sure as hell hope she's not. Instead I decided to be nice. I know, excellent plan really: I though of it all by myself, I don't know if you can tell.

'Yeah, I though it was pretty unbelievable.'

'I'm telling everyone you got lucky,' I tease her, using her twisted bag strap as an excuse to be nearer to her. Coincidentally it also told ever male in this school that Sky was _mine_. Not that that was my intention: of course not.

'And I say I had a little help,' Sky stares at me clearly wondering if I'd taken happy-pills. Didn't she realise how wonderful it was that we'd found each other? She must.

But then why didn't she tell me? I've spoken in her mind before.

Quickly, I jerk my thoughts away. Sky must not have realised, I mean, she was drowning at the time.

'You're rumbled, Zed: we all know you didn't bend the ball like you usually do.'

'I was just lulling Sky into a false sense of security. Next time I won't be so easy on her.' I hold up my hands. Maybe if I play nice with Sky's friends I'll earn some soulfinder-points.

'No way. Zed Benedict, you built up this image of the meanest guy in the year and now we know you're a sucker for little blondes looking all dewy-eyed and defenceless.' Zoe declares, grinning like she'd just figured out the solution to world hunger. Well, she's not far off the mark: since the moment I've realised she's my soulfinder, I'm definitely a sucker for Sky Bright.

'Zoe! Don't make me out to be dumb!' Sky snaps and I mentally grin. She's cute when she's angry.

'Miss Congeniality shows her temper! I knew you had to have one somewhere.'

I see Sky's irritation growing and prepare myself to watch the show, 'You'd be like that if you had to live with looking like I do. No one takes me seriously.' Sky's eyes flash dangerously as she jerks her chin up, defiantly meeting Zoe's amused gazed.

Note to self: don't mention her vulnerable appearance. Got it. Like a good soulfinder I manage to remain emotionless, right until I burst out laughing at her fierce expression.

'So I'm a joke, am I?'

'Sorry, Sky. It's just you looked so fierce when you said that,' Tina says apologetically, always the peace-maker.

'Yeah, really scary. Like Bambi with a Uzi.'

'And, just so we're clear, none of us think you're dumb. Do we?' Tina rushes to reassure her, the best friend I'd predicted she would be.

'Definitely not.'

'But I have to agree with Zoe,' I interject, at least attempting not to openly laugh. We'd already started off on the wrong foot, I didn't want to do anymore damage, 'You don't do mean as well as me. Maybe I should give you lessons. Be careful, won't you?'

Swiftly I brush my hand down her arm before retreating. I needed to touch her. I still don't understand my emotions so I'm guessing Sky's just as confused. I figure I'd give her some time to get her head around it, around me. Then we'd live happily ever after like Mum and Dad always said. Because even though I was an angry guy with a bad attitude Sky Bright is my soulfinder and I'll be damned if she runs off because of it.

Later in the day it's the baseball game against Aspen High. I show off a little, using my gift to anticipate the swing of the bat. Through the whole game I'm conscious of eyes on me in a way I've never been before. I'm used to attention - with a family as abnormally large as mine with such unique names blending in was never really an option. But this is different because the eyes I feel on me aren't the judging gazes I'm used to but Sky's. Between pitches I keep looking around for her distinctive mess of blonde hair but I can't find her.

Halfway through the game I hear Mum's voice in my head telling me to cool it I'm drawing attention to myself. I keep myself in the moment. My pride won't allow me to actually be bad but I can take just being good for the last half.

I work on fading in, becoming just another player when I know I could have been the star. Familiar resentment bubbles up in me but I suppress it. Now, it's not just my family's safety at risk, it's Sky's too - my soulfinder's - and for her I'll be average if that's what it takes to keep her safe.

Sky disappears before I can find her. Again. This has to stop; doesn't she realise how amazing it is we found each other?

A tiny insecure part of me asks, _doesn't she want me?_

Scowling I concerntrate and am rewarded with a vision of her walking home. Alone. In the dark. Does the girl not listen to anything I say?

Immediately I run to where she'll be cursing myself for not protecting her better. I'm her soulfinder, dammit. My vision can't be allowed to happen.

Her slight form walks in the direction of her house, bathed in shadows. Only her height tells me it's her.

'Sky!' She jerks round, trying to hit me with her shopping bags in fright which I deftly catch.

'You almost gave me a heart attack!' Sky shouts, her blue eyes blinking up at me.

'Sorry. I thought I told you that you should take care walking home alone after dark.' I remind her sternly, my mind flinching away from the thought of harm coming to her. I won't let her be hurt.

'You mean some boy might jump out and give me the scare of my life?' She raises an eyebrow at me and I almost smile.

'You never know. All kinds of odd people in the mountains.' Just ask the family of crazy justice-seeking Savants.

'Well, you've certainly proved your point.'

'Here, let me take that,' I prise the shopping bag out of her hand hoping my gentlemanlyness will pay off, 'I'll walk you home.'

'No need.' Like hell I'm letting her walk in the dark alone, even if I hadn't had that vision.

'I want to.'

'And you always get your way?'

'Nearly always.'

Sky hadn't said yes but she didn't stop me from walking with her either so I counted it as a win. I'll take what I can get from my temperamental soulfinder.

'So when were you going to tell me you're a savant?' The question had been nagging at me ever since she'd spoken in my mind. I understood the need for secrecy but she could have told me: I'm her soulfinder. She can tell me anything.

'A what?' Sky blinked at me like I'd asked her why she didn't tell me she was part-chameleon.

'You must realise how amazing it is.'

'How amazing is what?'

'I see. You're punishing me for being a jackass. But you have to understand I didn't know it was you. I thought I was warning some ditzy stranger to prevent her being knifed.' I try to reason with her, desperate for her acceptance. I know I'd been nasty but we're soulfinders: surely she could forgive me my knee-jerk reaction.

'What are you talking about?' Sky pushes my hands away.

'I had this premonition a few nights before we met at the ghost town - you get them too?' I tack on at the end, absently. She's not got any gifts I've witnessed which rules out something requiring heaps of control like Yves', 'You running down the street in the dark - a knife - screams - blood. I had to warn you - just in case it would do any good.'

'Um…Zed, thanks for worrying about me but I'd better get back now.'

'Yeah, as if that's going to happen. Sky, you're my soulfinder, my partner - you can't just walk away from me.'

'I can't?'

Those two words cut me deeper than I thought words could. How could she say that? A terrifying thought entered my head: did she _want _to leave, to never see me again?

'You must have felt it too,' I retort desperately, 'I knew as soon as you answered - it was like, I don't know how to say this, like the fog lifting. I could really _see _you.' Gentilly I stroke her cheek with my fingertips, hoping if I show her my sweet side she'll accept me as her soulfinder, 'Do you know what the odds of us finding each other are?'

'Whoa. Go back a little. Soulfinder?'

'Yeah,' I smile. I pull her closer to me, undeniably glad Sky has finally realised the truth, 'No half life existence for us. It's taken me a few days to get over the shock and I've been waiting to speak to you so I can break the news to my folks.'

'Zed, I've not a clue what you are talking about. But if you expect me to…to…I don't know what you expect, but it's not happening. You don't like me, I don't like you. Get over it.'

'Get _over _it?' This isn't how it's supposed to be. My soulfinder's supposed to love me and maybe actually want to be with me, 'Savants wait all their lives to find the one and you think I can get over it?'

'Why not? I don't even know what a savant is!'

'I'm one.' I hit myself angrily in the chest. I needed to hit something and it definitely wasn't going to be her, 'You're one. Your gifts, Sky - they make you a savant. You must get that at least.'

'Can I have the shopping bag, please?' Sky steps away from me reverting back to a polite stranger. I don't like it: what happened to the angry girl who called out the meanest guy in school?

'What? That's it? We make the most astounding discovery of our lives and you're just going to go home?' I stare at her in disbelieve. A part of me hope it's Sky's twisted idea of a very unfunny joke but I can see from the serious glint in her eyes that this is real. My soulfinder doesn't want anything to do with me.

'Um…yes. Looks like it.' Sky replies, confirming my worse nightmare.

'You can't!'

'Just watch me.'

'Sky you can't ignore this! You're mine - you have to be!'

'No. I. Don't.' Sky retorts to my desperate pleading before slamming her front door. Leaving me out in the shadows cursing how I'd treated her. Had my nasty attitude cost me my soulfinder?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Determination bubbled up inside me, along with a hint of self-loathing. Well, that certainly didn't go to plan. A light flickers on in what I presume is Sky's room. Absently I wonder what it looks like - does it reflect her personality or is it just a room? Are there posters or paintings? You can tell a lot about a person by what they chose to put on their walls.

An apple tree's branches scrap across the window. I glance at the sturdy branches. I could make it, right? To hell with it.

I climb up the tree thanking years of playing with my all-older brothers. When you're the smallest and the slowest sometime retreating up a tree is the best idea. I tap against her window and wait. Nothing.

Just my luck. Not only do I get a soulfinder who doesn't want me but she won't open the window after I climb up a tree for her. This is all new for me, I don't know what I'm doing. Usually girls want me and if they don't then I don't care - I don't want them either.

Cold wind makes me shiver and the branch I'm standing on creak ominously. Maybe if I fell and broke my back Sky would realise I'm serious. Just as I'm about to admit defeat and give up, Sky yanks her window open fear plain on her face.

'What are you doing here? Get down, go away!'

I don't know what I was expecting. That, in the space of a couple of minutes, she'd have realised we're perfect for each other? Oh God, I'm not better than one of those clingy teenage girls Xav is always hiding from. Worse, I'm worse. At least no girl has turned up in the middle of the night and climbed in to Xav's bedroom. Yet.

'Invite me in,' The words were out of my mouth before I realised the cheesy B-movie vampire connotations. Mentally I face palm. What is happening to me? What is this girl doing to me?

'Stop - get down!' Maybe she does care if I break my back. I quickly discount that when her mind tells me she's considering getting her Dad. Jesus, Dad's and teenage motor-cycle riding delinquents do not go. Does she _want _me dead?

'No, don't get your dad. I need to talk to you.'

If her dad found me here both her and I would be on lockdown. My parents would understand once I said the word soulfinder, but hers? Yeah, not so much. And I don't want my soulfinder's parents thinking I'm some creepy stalker.

'Go away! I don't want you here.'

'I know.'

I can see it in her mind. She wants me to leave and I can see she's being honest. Sky honestly doesn't know what a soulfinder is. Maybe if I tell her everything will work out and only the hope of that is what's keeping me from finding the nearest bar and fighting until someone manages to knock me out. 'Sky why don't you know you're a savant?'

'I cant answer that when I don't understand the question.' Frustration leeks through her voice and she contemplates slamming the window closed on me.

'You heard me speaking to you - in your head. You didn't just follow my hint, you heard words'

'I…I…' Sky's eyes widen, impossibly blue - confusion churning like a riptide.

_You answered me._

'All savants can do it.' I watch as she shuts down, denying the possibility that I'd just spoken in her mind.

'I'm not hearing anything. I don't understand what you're talking about.'

'I can see that and I have to know why.' Had her memory been wiped? The possibility of her having suffered at the hands of rogue savants puts my teeth on edge. I should have been there. Sky's my soulfinder - I should have protected her.

Sky squares her shoulders before answering me, determined to make me vacate her tree, 'I'm sure that's very fascinating but it's late and I want to sleep. So…um…' She trails off uncertainly, her determination leaking away. 'Goodnight, Zed. Let's talk about this some other time.'

_Let never_. Sky's thoughts give her away despite her placating words.

'You won't even give me a hearing?' I demand.

'Why should I?'

'Because I'm your soulfinder?' Isn't that reason enough? Even if she doesn't understand the word, she must understand the meaning - I've said it enough. She's mine and I'm hers, we're perfect for each other, literally two halves of the same whole.

'Stop that.' Sky demands, 'I don't understand you. You're nothing to me/ You're rude, cold and you don't even like me and have taken every opportunity to criticize me.'

Hurt stabs through me at her words. Yes, she's angry and scared and she doesn't understand what's happening but she's my soulfinder and she hates me. 'So that's what you think of me?'

Sky nods and my pain intensifies. A part of me hoped she'd deny it, 'Maybe this is, I dunno, your latest plot to humiliate me in some way - pretending you want me.'

'You really don't like me, do you?' I laugh woodenly. Isn't this just perfect? 'Great, my soulfinder doesn't understand the first thing about me.'

'What's there to understand? Jerks are pretty easy to read.'

I start towards her. Does she have to rebuff every attempt I make to explain to her? Does my soulfinder really hate me so much? I admit I was a jerk but is she going to punish me for the rest of our lives? Because that's what it looks like.

'Get out of my tree.' Her hand shakes and I concede. I'm not going to get anywhere by frightening her in to submission. Sky's my soulfinder not some irritating girl.

'Okay.' I relent reluctantly, 'But this isn't over, Sky. We've got to talk.'

'Get out.'

'I'm going.'

And with that I jump out of Sky's tree but I hang back in the shadows until she close and locks her window. Isn't it ironic that now I know her window is so easy to access it only makes me panic?

I'd never hurt her but others would. I wonder how Sky would react if I cut her tree down.

**AN - Sorry for taking so long to update. My computer's broken and I can't get it fixed until after Christmas. :(****  
**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think? And thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As creepy as it sounds, I spent the next few days watching Sky Bright. A part of me hoped she'd realise her mistake and come talk to me but instead the opposite seemed to happen. Sky never spent a moment alone; instead she hid behind her friends and even stayed with Mrs Hoffman in an attempt to avoid me. I have to admit that stung - she preferred that vultures company to me: her soulfinder.

I'd made a mess of this right from the beginning and I was at a loss; I didn't know how to fix it. I cursed my stupid, arrogant self for driving her away but a part of me was angry at Sky. I know I'm not perfect but she's my _soulfinder; _isn't she supposed to love me anyway? My thoughts were twisting around in endless loops that always brought the blame firmly back where it belonged. With me.

Something in me snaps and I race out of my house.

_Zed! Where are you going!? _Mum shouts in my head, surprised as I barrel past her.

I ignore her. I'm going to see my soulfinder and I'm going to prove I can be nice. I felt like I should bring something - a peace offering - but I didn't know Sky well enough to get her something meaningful and I suspect if I did she'd just thinking I was playing her. I settle on buying flowers. There; that's a normal, non-savant gift. She can't freak out about flowers, right?

Nervously I stand on her doorstep. Her parents are asleep upstairs: not ideal, but I'll take what I can get. I knock on the door and hear footsteps from inside.

Okay, Zed. Play nice. Show her you're not always a rude, arrogant idiot.

The door opens and Sky seems suitably startled as I thrust the flowers in her face. My bad: I keep forgetting just how short she is.

'Lets start again. Hi, I'm Zed Benedict. And you are?' I suggest, thinking of how our first meeting _should _have gone if I hadn't been so damn angry.

Thankfully Sky takes the flowers. If she hadn't I have no idea what I'd do with them - my reputation would be in tatters if I was seen walking about with them. Not that I care, but if Sky doesn't want me, my reputation is all I have left.

'Go on - this is the easy part. "I am Sky Bright and I'm from England." ' I put on her English accent, smirking at her.

'I do not speak like that.' Sky insists, narrowing her eyes in angry. She looks cute, like a tiger without its claws.

'Sure you do. Go on.'

'Hi, I'm Sky Bright. I'm from Richmond, England.' I grin, thrilled that she's at least willing to play along if nothing else. Maybe, just maybe, if I'm patient and show her my best side, I'll get my girl.

'Now you say, "Wow, what lovely flowers. How about coming in for a nice cup of tea?" '

I hear her worry about her parents though I'm trying my hardest to block her thoughts out and give Sky her privacy. I have a feeling if she knew just how much I heard it wouldn't help my cause. 'They're asleep. So?'

'Well, they are lovely flowers.' Sky admitted, a shy smile spreading uncertainly across her face. Wow. She really is very pretty - beautiful even. I wonder how I missed that. 'Coffee?'

I return her smile but I think she sees some of my nerves. Even if she doesn't realise it, a lot is riding on this. I have a feeling if I mess up again, she's gone forever.

'If you insist.' Am I coming on too strong? Forcing my way too hard? But, I think in frustration, sitting back and waiting for her to come to you didn't work either.

'Come through to the kitchen. Why are you here?' Sky asks as she does that thing my Mum _always _does to the stems of any flowers my Dad gets her. Is that a girl thing? Are they born with special flower abilities us poor guys lack?

'Isn't it obvious? I messed up. I want to say sorry.'

'These are a good start.' Sky mutters are she fights with a bag of plant food. She's thinking about how no one's ever given her flowers before. Well, she's in good company; I've never given a girl flowers before. Except my Mum; but Mum's don't count.

While Sky's busy with the flowers I attempt to make the coffee. The Bright's have got some foreign English version of a coffee-maker. 'How does this thing work?'

Sky takes the thing out of my hands and easily sets it up. Well, I could have done that. 'You're not very at home in a kitchen?'

'Family of boys.' I say by way of an explanation, glowering at the stupid coffee-thing. 'We've a coffee-maker - does great filter coffee.'

'And she's called your mum.'

'No way.' I laugh. Then I realised Sky doesn't know about soulfinders, about how Dad would _never _let Mum run around after us. We learnt from an early age anything Mum wants - whether it's you taking the trash out or cooking dinner - she gets. Every time. 'She gets waited on hand and foot in our house.'

'So tell me something about yourself. I play drums and guitar. How about you?' Music: something we had in common. Safe ground.

'Piano, sax and guitar.'

'See,' I said, rather proud of myself, 'we can talk without me freaking out of you.'

'Yeah. You…you like all music, or just jazz?' I refrain from doing a touchdown dance. Sky's trying, even if it's just asking me silly questions, she's trying and that's enough for now.

'All, but I like the freedom to improvise. I like to cut free of what has to be. For me it's a kind of freefall with notes as the parachute.'

'I like that too.' And she doesn't look at me like I'm mental. Sometimes when I speak about music I can't help but get passionate and most people don't understand what the hell I'm on about. Not Sky though, I grin internally, she understands.

'It's musicians' music. Not so straightforward as some but it really repays when you get into it. I mean, you've got to be really confident to launch into an off-the-cuff solo and not make a fool of yourself. Everyone can make mistakes when they rush something, go in too early.'

Does she realise I'm talking about us? Well, me and my stupid over-eager response to finding out she was my soulfinder.

'I suppose.' She's not giving away much with that.

'You really didn't know.'

The words are out before I can stop them. I told myself I'd stay on safe neutral subjects and leave a good impression in Sky's mind, but apparently my voice is not complying. Jerk.

'And you've not the faintest idea why I warned you that day.' I continue, figuring if I started I might as well finish. 'You think I've been trying to scare you.'

'Weren't you? All that stuff about knives and blood?'

'I didn't mean it like that.' I reach over and brush my hand against her clenched knuckles, willing her to just relax and listen. 'It's funny sitting with you. I get so much from you, like you're broadcasting on all frequencies.'

'What does that mean?'

'It's difficult to explain.' Not without delving in to savants and soulfinders - two things I'm sure will make Sky run again. 'I'm sorry I've been rude to you.'

'Rude? I just thought that you had some weird allergic reaction to economy-sized English girls.'

'Is that what you are?' Does she not realise how much more than that she is? How special, unique, perfect? How could she not?

'Um…yeah. Still waiting for that growth spurt Sally's been promising since I was fourteen.'

'You're heights perfect.' I reassure her, truthfully. 'I come from a family of giant redwoods; a bonsai makes a pleasant change.'

_Bonsai! If I'd known him better I would have dug him in the ribs for that one…_

Sky's voice slips through my defences, straight in to my mind. 'So you're not going to explain what's been the problem with me?'

'Not today.' I frown when she doesn't act on her thoughts. She's my soulfinder; I want her to be herself around me. 'I've messed it up once; I'm not going to risk spoiling it a second time by rushing it. This is too important.' I pick up her hand and punch myself with it. 'There - I deserved that.'

'You're crazy.'

'Yep, that's me.' I ignore her wondering how I knew that. Again, her knowing I was privy to her innermost thoughts wasn't the best way to earn her trust.

Before I put my foot in it, I decide to leave. 'Ok, I'll head out now. I don't want to push my luck. It was good meeting you, Sky. See you around.'

There. I've shown Sky my good side. Now I just need to hope it's enough.

**AN - Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it. Please, tell me what you think? Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN – Sorry for taking so long to update! I've finally gotten my laptop back. I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year – thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 10**

Okay, I admit it. In my surprise at finding out the new girl from England was my soulfinder, I'd come on much too strong, much too quickly. I didn't take back anything I'd said – we _were _meant for each other, we _are _two halves of the same whole. Sky just didn't know it yet.

But that's okay. I can be patient; or at least pretend to be. In my defence, though, I'd never thought my soulfinder wouldn't even know what she was.

Was I supposed to have considered that? Probably. Hell, Yves would have known what to do. He wouldn't have made such a mess of things.

Instead of rushing in to our Happily-Ever-After, skipping to the end credits, I was forced to slow down or risk loosing her. It was scary, really, how much I'd changed in a few short weeks. I'd never really believed Dad when he'd shake his head and say 'If only they had a soulfinder, son. They;d never commit a crime, not with their perfect other half waiting for them at home,' about the twisted criminals we'd caught. But it was true. Why would I go out and rob a bank or punch a junkie when I had sweet little Sky waiting for me? Even if she didn't _know _she was waiting for me.

At school on Monday I'd watched Sky but kept my distanced. I'd seen her smile and laugh with her friends and felt a twist of unfamiliar jealous. They'd earned her trust, her smiles, her laughs. I was her soulfinder and I'd not even had a pat on the back, much less a kiss. I'd seen her play the piano, so adsorbed in what she was doing that she's not noticed me listening in. She felt the music the way I did – I was sure.

I waited faithfully by Tina's car, having decided to slowly slip Sky in to the Savant world. Like how when you had music lessons as a child, you learnt to play a simple nursery rhyme instead of immediately plunging in to Beethoven's fifth symphony. I'd give Sky some information but back off before I overwhelmed her.

Jarring me from my plotting, Tina and Sky approached. Sky shyly avoiding eye contact, giving Tina free licence to give me the If-You-Hurt-My-Friend-You're-In-For-A-World-Of-Pain look I'd gotten almost constantly before Sky. Only this time I actually gave a damn. Hell, if I hurt Sky I'd tie myself up and give Tina the gun.

'Hi, Tina, how's it going?'

Tina raises her eyebrows at me before glancing meaningfully at Sky. Good. At least she realises I'm here for Sky. 'Fine, Zed. You?'

'Great. Sky, you ready to go home?' I ask casually, like it was prearranged. Sky had a tendency to go with the flow in favour of avoiding a scene. Well, unless I'd angered her, then she was all kitten-claws and milk-teeth. Carefully, I held out the helmet I'd swiped from home. It had been mine when I was younger – when Mum finally gave up on refusing my fascination with bikes and let Vick take me out on his. Mum had kitted me out like a minituare stunt man – half my weight must have been padding and protection. I'd never seen Vick laugh so hard. I missed that, missed him. He wasn't the same now and now I realised that truly only his own personal Sky could change that.

I hope he found her soon. I wanted to see my brother laugh again.

'Tina's giving me a lift.' said Sky, shaking me from my thoughts. I'd been so self-involved before Sky, I'd barely noticed my brother's decline. Swiftly, I focussed on the conversation at hand.

So, Little Miss Sky won't let me push her around? I guess Goldilocks wasn't afraid of the Big Bad Wolf after all.

'I'm sure she won't mind if I do that. I want it make sure Sky gets home, okay, Tina?' Silently I will the girls to give in. My vision of Sky can't be allowed to become reality. I won't let it. And if I have to drive Sky everywhere for the rest of her damn life, I will. She's my soulfinder and that's that, even if she doens't understand it.

'I said I'd take Sky.' Tina said, eyeing me suspiciously. Internally, I sighed. This would be so much easier if I had someone, anyone, fighting my corner.

I'm tempted to leave it at that. Seriously, there's only so many times a guy can be rejected before he gives up. One thought stops me though.

What was more important: my pride of Sky's safety?

'Please?' I asked, silently willing her to give in. Even if I had to beg, I'd pick Sky's safety every time. Still, begging isn't my style and the word chafed like a leash.

Sky's thoughts were near-constantly in my head and I almost grinned at Sky's motorcycle fantasy. Who would have thought this vulnerable-looking little British girl harboured dangerous desires? Faintly, I'm glad she's not the kind of girl to make me get rid of my bike. Many have tried – my own mother included – but only Sky would succeed. Luckily for me she seemed to like it.

'Sky?'

The girl in question hadn't said a word. Her baby-blue eyes flicked back and forth between our faces as if she was looking for the solution that would keep everybody happy. I bite my lip to stop myself from telling her she should so what makes _her_ happy and everyone else can go find their own happiness. As sappy as it sounds, she was my happiness. I didn't care about anyone else.

'It's okay. Thanks, Tina, I'll go with Zed.' Yes. She'd said yes. Granted it was only to a motorcycle ride, but it was a start. If she still thought of me as the irredeemable Wolfman she'd never have accepted. A small victory, but I'd take it.

Her small hand reached out and took the helmet – physical proof of her acceptance.

Uncomfortably, Tina shifted on her feet, eyeing me warily like I might snap and knife her. Doesn't she realise? I have Sky now; no life of crime or violence for me. Just a life with Sky; a life with my soulfinder.

_Not really._ Sky's thoughts thundered through my head again and I quickly shoved the overeager Savant inside me away. I couldn't afford to freak her out again. I needed to take this slow, gradually open my soulfinder's eyes to the world around her. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Yeah.' Muttered Tina, thankfully missing Sky's conflicted thoughts. If she thought Sky was unsure she'd never leave.

Quickly I lead Sky towards my bike before she can change her mind and flee. People stare at us in astonishment. One boy actually walks in to a car door before flushing furiously and hurrying away. Let them stare. My message was clear: Sky Bright was mine, and God help anyone who tired to take her from me.

'I've never ridden on one of these before.' Sky pipes up, eyeing my bike with a mixture of fear and excitement.

I help her on, making sure she's seated right. She'd never trust me if I allowed her to fall off on her first motorbike ride. Of many I hoped. 'The secret it to hold on tightly.' I tell her, grinning at the prospect of having her arms around me. Her small arms tighten around me nervously as I start the bike and I reveal in the feeling.

In fulfilling Sky's biking fantasy, I'd fulfilled one of my own: racing away on my bike with my gorgeous soulfinder's arms wrapped tightly around me.

I don't think my grin could get any bigger.

**AN – Sorry, sorry, sorry for taking so long to update! I promise I won't be so bad without warning, at least. And sorry it's short but I just got my laptop back and wanted to upload something quickly. Please, tell me what you think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was wrong. My grin could get bigger.

In response to the speed, Sky tighten her arms around me, a faint tinge of fear lacing her thoughts. I ran my hands along her arms soothingly because I _could_. Sky Bright was mine. I wanted people to look at her and know that. I wanted her introduction to be 'you know, Sky, Zed's girl.' Hell, I wanted to be Sky's man, as whipped as that makes me sound.

'Doing okay back there?'

'Fine.' Sky shouted over the rushing of the wind, clinging so close I could feel the outline of her small body pressed against my back.

I closed my eyes in pleasure. This was it. This was what Dad was talking about all these years. Pure, untainted happiness free of anger. I knew if I was shot tomorrow I'd die happy.

'Want to go a bit further?' I ask, unwilling to let my time with her end but not wanting to push her too far. 'I can take you up into the mountains. There's about thirty minutes of light left.'

'Maybe just a little way.'

Instinctively I drove to the road with a view of the valley. Mum loves it here, always calls it 'scenic' and 'beautifully picturesque': things I'd rolled my eyes at before. I hopped of the bike, pausing to help Sky off before taking in the view.

Nope, still just a road.

Ah well, some things even a soulfinder can't change.

'So, Sky, how was your day?' For once, I'm actually interested in her response. Since finding out she's my soulfinder I've had less and less visions involving Sky. I loved that she could surprise me now. Life was predictable enough; I didn't want a predictable soulfinder.

'Fine. I did a little composing at lunch.'

'I saw you at the piano.' I tell her, recalling the image of her bent over the instrument, completely absorbed in her music. She was brilliant – far better than she'd allowed Mr Keneally to see.

'You didn't come in?' Sky asks, blowing some of her blonde hair out of her eyes before patting it in place. It immediately sprung back stubbornly.

'I'm being careful. Very, very careful with you. You're a scary girl.' I laugh, holding my hands up in mock-fear.

'Me?' Sky blinks at me like I'd admitted to being terrified of flowers.

'Think about it. You rip me up in the parking lot in front of my friends, save my best penalty kick, chuck me out of your apple tree – yeah, you're terrifying.' And, really, could she be any more perfect?

Well, yes. It'd be completely, blissfully perfect if she accepted me as her soulfinder. It would have saved me a trip up a tree and the splinters I was _still _picking out of my hands.

'I like the sound of that.' Sky smiles, lost in her thoughts of SuperSky swooping in with her cape and battling the villainous Wolfman.

I smirked at her imagination. Truly it was impressive.

Sighing, I come back down to reality. In reality, Sky wasn't a superhero. In reality, Sky might be knifed – ripped away from me before we'd ever really gotten to know each other, and I knew I wouldn't survive that. If Sky died I'd be worse – so much worse – than before. There'd be no balance, no going back for me. No, that couldn't happen. I wouldn't allow it. And to keep her safe she needed to understand what she is, and that there are others like her who weren't nice or good or pure like her.

'But what scares me the most is that there's so much riding on our relationship and you don't even know it.'

'Okay, Zed, try and explain it to me again. I'll listen this time,' sighing, Sky twists her hands nervously.

'I guess you don't know anything about savants?'

'I know more about soccer.' A mental image of Sky's astonished expression when she saved my penalty plays through my head and I chuckle. Abruptly I'm glad that I'm the mindreader – I'm certain my laughing at her would only pull me further from her good graces. Though seeing Sky angrily telling me off would have been worth it.

'I'll just give you a little information now then, just to get us started. Let's sit here for a moment.' I decided, pulling myself out of my mind again and helping Sky up on to a fallen tree. It puts us at eye level for maybe the first time and I get a clear view of those baby-blues before she shyly ducks under her unruly curls. 'Sure you want to hear? 'Cause if I tell you, I've got to ask you to keep it a secret for the sake of the rest of my family.'

'Who would I tell?'

'I dunno.' Actually, I'd never thought about that. It had always just been ingrained in to me to keep the secret, fly below the radar and not draw too much attention to myself or my family. End of story; no further explanation required. 'The National Enquirer maybe. Oprah. A congressional committee.'

Sky laughed and her face light up in a way that made me catch my breath. True to form, she doesn't notice. 'Er, no, no and definitely note.'

'Okay then.' I brush her hair away from her face so I can see her clearly. How had I not noticed before? Internally I shake my head at how self-centred I'd been that I'd not noticed my soulfinder when she was literally paraded right in front of my eyes. 'Savants: I'm one. All my family are, but I've got a heavy dose being the seventh son. My mum's a seventh child too.'

'And that makes it worse?'

'Yeah, there's a multiplier effect. Savants have this gift; it's like an extra shift in a car, makes us go a little bit faster and further than normal people.'

'Right. Okay.' I push her acceptance a little, reaching out to touch her again. I count it as a small victory when she doesn't immediately push me away. Instead her eyes warily track the circles my hand is making on her knee.

'It means we can talk telepathically to each other. With people who don't have the Savant _gene, _they would feel an impression, an impulse, not hear the voice.' I need her to realise this is genetic: there's no escaping it, to us it's no different than being born with red hair or brown eyes. 'That's what I thought would happen when I spoke to you on the soccer pitch. I was pretty surprised when you understood me – blown away, in fact.'

'Because?' She really doesn't know. What kind of parents does she have, that they would keep who she _is _from her?

'Because it meant that you are a telepath too. And when a soulfinder speaks telepathically to her partner, it's like all the lights coming on in a building. You lit me up like Vegas.' A slow smiles crawls across my face as I recall the sense of peace, or rightness, I'd felt in that moment. Yeah, I'd been confused and self-centred, but that would always be one of the best, the most wondrous, the most perfect day of my life.

'I see.'

But she didn't. I could see it in her thoughts that she didn't _want _to believe me. Sky was trying to convince herself it was all one big coincidence and I couldn't allow that to happen. I lean my head against hers, just mentally willing her to understand, to listen to what I'm telling her. She wriggles a little – trying to get away from me, which hurt more than I thought it would.

'No, you don't. Not yet. There's more.'

'I thought there might be.' Sky sighed, her breathe lightly touching my face.

How best to explain soulfinders to someone raised as a non-savant?

'When's your birthday?'

'Um...first of March. Why?'

First of March? That can't be right! What if Sky's not-

I cut myself off quickly. She is. Sky Bright is my soulfinder. And even if she wasn't I'd still want her. 'That's not right.'

'It's the day of my adoption.'

'Ah, I see. That's why.' I slid her small hand in to mine unconsciously, just wanting to be near her. I wish I could hold her, just hold her, but I have a feeling I'm pushing my luck enough already.

So, Sky's adopted: I guess that explains why she doesn't know what she is or what a soulfinder is. But still, it just raises more questions. Who were her parents? Why did they give her up? Did they expect her to live her life thinking her gifts made her a freak, instead of someone who could help others?

Sky had gone quiet. Too quiet, so I gently pushed my way in to her mind to make sure she was okay. Her mind is so similar to others I've seen that my heart clenches. She's hidden things from herself, dark things she never wants to remember. Someone had hurt my soulfinder. While I'd been pointlessly confrontational to my caring family, Sky had been _hurting_.

Her thoughts registered my intrusion just as quickly as any Savant would, I noted with a hint of pride. 'Yeah, that's me. I'm just checking.'

Blonde hair flies in to my mouth as my soulfinder shakes her head violently. 'No, I'm imagining this.'

I sigh. How many times am I going to have to tell her this? I'm not exactly known for my patience, even _before _I got all angry. I was that kid who ran down the stairs a minute past midnight at Christmas.

'I'm just checking my facts. I can't make a mistake about something like a soulfinder. I understand now. You've come from a dark place, haven't you?'

**AN – Hi, guys. Thank you all for reading. I _should_ be updating once a week on either Saturday or Sunday, but I have my prelims soon and then, like a month after, my actual exams so if I disappear it means I've either had a stress-induced heart attack or I'm buried under a pile of textbooks. To anyone else with prelims, or mocks, or whatever you non-Scottish people call them, good luck!**


End file.
